1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a test fixture and a test method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tensile test fixture and a tensile test method.
2. Prior Art
Along with the continual development of electronic technology, new generation electronic products with more complex functions and more human factors came forth and replaced old generations at all the times. Generally, for electronic products, after a packaging process has been finished, final product tests such as aging test, electric characteristics test, tensile test and solder ball impact test etc. need to be performed to ensure quality and yield of electronic products. Normally, for understanding that the material will be destroyed under which kind of conditions, the most primary index is material strength. There are many methods to obtain the material strength, one of the more simple methods thereof is tensile test, a stress-strain diagram can be drawn according to the test results, and a relationship of tensile stress and tensile strain can be obtained. The relationship can be used as a reference of engineering application and material characteristics evaluation by the stress-strain diagram.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a cross-sectional view, schematically illustrating partial section plane of a conventional tensile test fixture. The conventional tensile test fixture 100 is suitable for performing a tensile test for a specimen 130. The tensile test fixture 100 includes a pull bar 110 and a base 120. When a tensile test is needed to perform on the specimen 130, a conventional method is that the specimen 130 is adhered to a place between the pull bar 110 and the bottom base 120. Then, the pull bar 110 moves along direction A by a pull mechanism (not shown) fixed in the pull bar 110, the specimen 130 fixed between the pull bar 110 and the base 120 is stretched, and the tensile test stops after the specimen is completely broken. The maximum tensile stress is found out from the measured tensile data.
However, during aforesaid conventional tensile test, the pull bar 110 of the tensile test fixture 100 starts to stretch the specimen 130 by a zero initial speed and cannot accelerate up in a short time to perform the tensile test at high speed. In another words, the conventional tensile test fixture 100 cannot study the material characteristics of the specimen 130 under a perpendicular high-speed tensile stress.